


Love, Spirits, and Things to Come

by ArtThedevil



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: Noodle and 2D's relationship is finally improving after the events at Plastic Beach. As the band moves into their new home, that may or may not be a little haunted, things start to heat up between the singer and guitarist. Hang on, this is gonna be one hell of a ride.Note: I am utterly useless at summaries, I apologize -_-





	Love, Spirits, and Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just joined the Gorillaz fandom like two weeks ago, and a friend of mine suggested a 2D/Noodle fic so why not? I'm aware that this pairing gets a lot of hate, but oh well. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. 
> 
> Since I'm so new to this fandom I'm sorry if any of the information concerning their back story ins't exactly correct. It's a lot of information to take in, so I tried my best. Enjoy!

_The basement was dark and visibly dirty. Dust settled on pretty much every surface, stirring into the air as she passed by. Noodle could feel the cobwebs that hung low from the ceiling to the wall,_ _tangling into her hair before she even saw them. She ducked a bit lower, trying to stay out of their reach, as she descended the stairs. As her foot landed on the final step, Noodle took a cautious glance around, readying herself in case she wasn't alone. She could tell there wasn't anyone down here, but the lingering presence she felt made her uneasy._

_With much consideration, she stepped completely off of the staircase, hand still lingering on the railing to steady herself. Her eyes scanned the poorly lit area, shelves with books and debris from broken pieces of furniture that littered the floor, before landing on an old record player. Mildly intrigued, she maneuver_ _ed_ _her way over, stepping carefully around_ _every obstacle in her way. There was a short stack of old records piled haphazardly atop a desk, Noodle scanning the pile briefly before selecting one._

_The dust that rose as she removed the record from its case made her wheeze momentarily, swatting at the air to clear it._ _Once she could breathe normally once again, she carefully placed the record, so as not to scratch it, and set the needle atop._ _The soft crackle as the music began filled her with a sense of nostalgia, instantly calming her nerves. She remembered being real young, and 2D playing his old vinyls for her, as they danced around like a bunch of idiots. Noodle sighed, smiling fondly at the memory. It was one of the few good ones she had, and it made her heart beat faster to think about a simpler time, before all of the chaos that_ _had_ _soon followed._

_A loud creak startled her back to reality. Noodle spun around, scanning the basement for the source of the noise. There wasn't anything there, which alarmed her._

_'I was sure I'd heard something…'_

_She turned hesitantly back to the record player, attempting to engross herself in the soft melody. A moment later, she was once again enjoying herself, when another loud noise sounded from behind. This time, Noodle stopped the record, listening quietly for more noise. Goosebumps rose on her skin_ _as yet another creak could be heard, louder this time. She didn't want to turn around. Maybe it was one of the guys? Surely they would have announced their presence by now if it were. Unless it was Murdoc, he liked to pull pranks at others' expense._

_“D'? Is that you?” No answer. “Murdoc?” Nothing._

_She came to the terrifying realization that_ _she'd have to turn around at some point. She didn't_ _want_ _it to be now, but if she didn't, whatever was making the noises would probably get to her before she had a chance to see it. That's if there even was anything._ _It could just as well be the house settling, it is an old house after all._

_With a deep breath, Noodle hesitated before slowly turning just as she had minutes ago. She immediately wished she hadn't._ _The giant snake stood a mere fifteen feet away from where she was. It was back. She'd hoped that_ _it was all in her head, that her first encounter with the monster was just a_ _figment of her imagination._ _Apparently, she'd been wrong._

_It stared at her with it's large eye, tail moving lightly against the floor in a flickering motion, almost like a cat._ _Noodle swallowed a lump in her throat, her mouth suddenly dry._ _She scanned her head for a quick solution, but with her lack of weapons, came up with none._ _There was only one thing in her head at the moment, the only way she'd ever escape. Run._

_Noodle shot across the basement floor_ _as fast as her legs would allow. As soon as she'd made a move, the snake-_ _like_ _monster had lurched forward in her direction. She_ _leaped_ _over broken furniture and made it to the stairs. Unfortunately, there was one she'd missed, and ultimately wound up tripping over right in front of the first step. She cursed herself for not having better judgment, climbing her way back to her feet and starting up the stairway._

_Noodle got as far as the fifth step, before the snake had caught up to her, wrapping its tail around her ankle. It yanked her back, and she let out a scream as she clung onto the railing for dear life. She could feel it sneaking it's way further up her leg, pulling her into it's clutches. She shrieked, calling for help as loud as she could._

 

Noodle bolted upright, a loud heavy wail ripping its way through her lungs. She glanced around frantically, gasping for breath as she clutched her blankets to her chest. Still on edge, she takes in her surroundings with eyes still bleary from sleep. _When did I get back to bed?_

Amidst her dazed confusion, the door abruptly swung open, startling her further, and in rushed a frantic 2D. His wide black eyes were tired but alarmed, and he was panting, likely from running up a flight of stairs. Or in his current state, more like stumbling.

“You alright, Noodz?” He'd managed. “Why did ya scream like that?”

By this point, Noodle had managed to calm her breathing a bit. She avoided the question, if at least for now, opting to gaze at the faint light beginning to seep in through the window across the room. _What time is it? It must still be pretty earl_ _y._ The clock that was barely hanging from the wall by an old nail showed that it was just past five in the morning. She instantly felt bad for having woken the singer at such an ungodly hour.

“Its- I just had a nightmare is all.” She mumbled quietly. “I'm fine.”

Noodle offered him her best smile, in hopes to reassure him that everything was in fact alright. Though she was still a bit shaken, she didn't want him worrying over it.

“Oh.” 2D paused, the silence between them would have been awkward a few years ago. It never used to be, nothing had ever been awkward between the two. Since Noodle's return and the band's reunion after what happened at Plastic Beach, nothing had been the same.

2D had been devastated when he thought Noodle was gone forever. It was like his heart had shattered into a million pieces, and he was depressed for a long time after. But then there she was again, five years later, much older and stronger. She'd grown up in her time away, and 2D hadn't known how to deal with it, or what to say to her after so long. After she had explained where she'd been and all that she'd been through, he still had so many things swirling around in his head that were left unanswered. He never confronted her though, it was too hard, and he's never been good at talking at the best of times, even more so at times like that.

So life went on, and even after they all settled into their new home at 212 Wobble St, their relationship hadn't gone back to the way it had been before, at least not completely. Noodle was a little more distant then she had been. Whether that was because she'd grown up, or because of all that had happened, he couldn't tell. So they just settled into their new 'normal' as best they could. He missed their late night conversations, the monster movie marathons huddled on the couch, the carefree way she'd laugh at him when he'd done something dumb in only the way he could. He missed the grin of triumph she'd flash him when she beat him at video games, and how they'd dance to his old vinyls together. Although he was relieved to have her back in his life, a large gap had been left behind with all those memories. It just wasn't the same, and as time went on, he started to think maybe they never would.

Until one day, when 2D found himself alone with Noodle for the entire day. The morning had passed by like normal, 2D holed up in his room, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips as he fumbled with a piece of paper. He'd been struggling with lyrics to go along with a melody he came up with, he just couldn't seem to get it right.

Around noon, a light knock on his door distracted him. Noodle had come to him with the offer of popcorn and horror movies, and although confused, he couldn't turn her away. Not when he'd waited so long for this, to spend time with Noodle the way they used to. So they'd spent the day curled up on the sofa, binge watching horror movies until they fell asleep.

From then on, Noodle's visits came more and more often, until eventually, their relationship was even better then it had been before. He'd finally gotten her back, and he couldn't be happier. Noodle was still different from the teenager she had been before she disappeared, but not in a bad way. She was happier and even more confident then before, but that wasn't what held his attention.

She was bold in both fashion and personality, and evidently more….flirty. Not that 2D particularly minded, but it was a little odd. It concerned him, but only when he realized the effect it had on him. His heart sped up with every wink or bat of an eyelash, and it wasn't until his stomach began to flutter when she'd hold his hand in a seemingly innocent fashion, that he realized how utterly screwed he was.

2D moved to sit on the edge of the bed, watching her leg move where it rested under the covers so that he had room. “Wa' it the snake one again?”

Noodle hesitated, before finally giving him a small nod, tired green eyes staring into his. He couldn't help but notice the dark circles that had begun to rim them, she'd never had them before, at least he thought she hadn't. 2D wasn't good at remembering things, but when it came to Noodle, he remembered almost everything.

“Do you- uh, do you want to talk about it?”

“No Toochi, it's okay.” She said quietly, still sounding exhausted. “I'm a big girl, I'll be fine.”

2D smiled at her, giving her knee a quick pat. “I know love, just makin' sure.” He got back up, heading in the direction of the door. Noodle settled back in, resting her head against her pillows. 2D paused at the doorway, turning his attention back to where she was laying. “Ya know you can talk to me about anything, right Noodz?”

Noodle smiled softly at him from under her blankets. “Yes, I know, Stu.”

His heart fluttered at the use of his name. She only used it when she was serious about something. He absolutely loved it, it made him feel like she trusted him. She was comfortable enough to call him by name, which meant a lot to him. He always wanted her to feel comfortable around him, and maybe someday, she would call him that all the time.

2D nodded smiling back as he tried to conceal just how happy he was. He didn't want to freak her out, not when everything going so good between them. “Sweet dreams, love.”

 

By the time seven a.m. rolled around, Noodle still hadn't been able to fall back asleep. She'd spent an entire hour tossing and turning, trying to lull herself back into unconsciousness, but failed miserably. She took another glance at the clock. _Seven o' nine._ She sighed. _Maybe I should go see what 2D's up to?_ She quickly dismissed the idea. He'd most likely gone back to bed, there's no way she'd wake him again. He needed his sleep, maybe even more than she did. She wasn't the only one who suffered from nightmares, it seemed.

The singer would often awake in terror in the late hours of the night, visions of whales plaguing his mind. Sometimes he'd scream so loud Noodle would be able to hear him, and she'd rush to his room and try to soothe him. He always did the same for her. Their relationship was odd, but she wouldn't change a thing. She found comfort in the way he would go out of his way to make her happy, and she hoped it was the same for him.

With a final sigh of defeat, Noodle heaved herself out of bed. Her whole body was tired still, and yet it was clear that her mind did not agree. She made her way down to the kitchen, opting to make some breakfast, considering she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Walking down the hallway that lead to the kitchen, also meant passing by the door to the basement. She paused in front of it, staring at the warped old wood. It sent shivers down her spine, and when she started to feel the cold prickling sensation of another presence, she immediately scurried off toward the kitchen. Just thinking about what might be lurking down there was enough to give her nightmares for the rest of the week. It's not like she's a wimp or anything, she's far from it. She's cleared out enough zombies and shot down enough pirates to last her a lifetime. She was raised for war, and yet a single ghost was the cause of her night terrors.

She came to a stop in the doorway, and was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one awake. 2D sat at the table, head in his hands, elbows resting on the old wood. It didn't look very comfortable to say the least. He didn't appear to have heard her, as he made no move to look up when she entered. Noodle stood there in silence for a moment, before speaking softly.

“Couldn't sleep either?”

2D looked up at her, visibly surprised by her sudden appearance. “No, too much going on in here.” He replied, poking at his head for added affect. Noodle nods at him, taking a seat to his right. “Anything you want to talk about?”

2D shakes his head. “It's nothin' worth worrying over.”

She doesn't press any further, knowing that if he wanted to talk, he would. They sit in comfortable silence as the sun finally rises through the window completely. Noodle stretches, a small yawn escaping as she rises from her chair. “How about some breakfast?”

2D agrees, and she gets to preparing some pancakes for them. He fidgets around at the table, picking up the newspaper and briefly leafing through it. Noodle hums the melody for DARE as she pours batter into a pan, and 2D can't help but smile. He turns to watch as she continues to hum, chuckling when she starts to dance as she waits to flip the pancake. “Ya still remember that dance?”

“Of course.” She laughs. “It's too fun to forget.”

He's about to ask something else, when Russel enters the kitchen. “What's smellin' so good down here?” Noodle offers him a smile. “Oh, hey Russ. I'm just making some breakfast.” She flips said pancake to cook on the other side. “Want some?”

He takes a seat next to 2D. “Sounds great, thanks baby girl.” Noodle smiles, rolling her eyes at the old nickname. Despite the many times she'd pointed out that she is no longer a little kid, and now a grown woman, he still called her that. Whether it was by habit or on purpose, she had to admit it _was_ a little endearing.

As Noodle finished the first stack of pancakes, Russ and 2D mumbled quietly about something she really wasn't paying attention to, likely something funny 2D found in the paper or something. She places a plate of the steaming flapjacks in front of each of them, and they thank her before she returns to making some more. The two eat in silence, and all that can be heard is the sizzle of pancake batter on a hot pan, and Noodle's soft humming.

That is until Murdoc loudly stumbles down the hall and into the kitchen. “What the bloody hell is all the noise down here?” The three look at him in confusion, as it was quieter before he'd made his entrance. It was likely that he was suffering a hangover, in which case, even the softest of noises could sound like a damn jackhammer. With this in mind, they decide not to comment on his question.

Murdoc doesn't seem to care, plopping himself unsteadily into the chair opposite 2D, grumbling at him when he looks over. “Pancakes?” Noodle asks, holding out a plate in front of him. He mumbles a 'thanks' and accepts the plate. Nobody speaks again until Noodle sits on the opposite side of 2D with her own plate of pancakes.

“Oi, did I tell you about this bloody club I went to last night?” Murdoc begins over a mouth full of pancake. “Best club I've ever been to.” He states. “You lot should come take a look for yourselves tonight.”

“I dunno about that Muds.”Russel says, clearing the rest of his plate. “You know damn well I ain't going for the same reason as you.”

Murdoc snorts. “What, you mean for all the alcohol? Not to mention all the ladies I found there.”

Noodle rolls her eyes, and 2D doesn't say a word. “I might go, just because it's been a while since I danced in a club.” Murdoc cackled. “There you go! At leas she knows how to have a good time, not like you blokes.”

“I'm down I guess.” Russel says. “ _Someone's_ gotta make sure you don't get arrested.”

Murdoc snorts again. “What about you, face-ache?” 2D shrugs. “Why not, might as well if ya all are going.”

“Its settled then.” Murdoc rises from his seat, leaving his empty plate behind. “Tonight's going to be one hell of a time.”


End file.
